If Your Not The OneYour The One
by xotomfeltonsqtxo
Summary: Draco meets girl in Diagon Alley and falls truly in love with her....she does the same...will these two love birds fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

DRACO AND MCKENZIE  
One day, in Diagon Alley, Draco saw a very pretty girl. She had white blonde hair (just like him). She also had blue eyes, and a very pretty completion. He saw that she went into Flourish and Blotts. So he followed her into the bookshop. He saw that she had already got her books and she was in line to buy the books. He had seen that she was in the same year as he was. He was soooo happy!!! She turned around to see where her parents were. Draco saw her turn around. He hurried to the nearest shelf, and started looking for a book. He did that so she didn't see him, admiring her. She turned back around.  
He looked up to see if she was skill looking. She wasn't. He went back to admiring her. She moved up to the counter and bought the books. "Should I go and ask her if she needs help?" he thought to himself "no I bet she has all the help she needs...with her parents and all." He finally made up his mind. He started to walk toward her. When he was right behind her she turned around and ran right into him making him fall on his butt. "Are you okay?"She asked him. "Yeah...watch were your going next time."he said while getting up and walking out the door. "Gee I really hope he's okay....I really didn't mean to knock him down"she thought.   
Walking out the door she saw him with his two friends. "He's really cute" she said to herself. "See that's the girl I was telling you about....isn't she pretty?"Draco said asking Crabbe and Goyle. "Yeah" they said at the same time. "She's the girl im going to take to the Yule Ball"Draco said. "I really hope that she will" said Crabbe "do you see who she talking to"Goyle said pointing at her, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "All man...does she have to be friends with those freaks?" said Draco. "ha ha ha ha"laughed Crabbe and Goyle. "Well I have to go....see ya at the train....if im not there before you two go on the train and save a compartment."Draco said. "Okay"yelled Crabbe and Goyle walking off.  
The next four days for Draco went sooooo slow. He wanted to see her sooo bad. He was about to go crazy. The day before he had to go to Hogwarts. His mom and dad through him a surprise going away party. Every one was invited except Harry, Hermione, and Ron Weasley and his family. So at his party was the girl he wanted to see and meet. He was sooo happy. Crabbe and Goyle were there too. The girl was hanging with Pansy Parkinson and another girl that he had never seen before. Crabbe and Goyle came over to him and asked "is she here?" "Yeah...she over there" he said pointing to her. "Wow....she cleans up nicely."said Crabbe sarcastically. "Shut up" said Draco smacking Crabbe on the back of his head. Goyle just laughed.   
Draco finally had the courage to go talk to her and ask her what her name was. He went up to her and asked "Whats your name?" "My name is Mckenzie Lewis" she said, "Whats yours?" Draco answered "Draco Malfoy." "Hey didn't I see you in the bookstore a couple days ago...." she asked. Draco thought Its been 4 days to be exact. "Yea...I think" he answered. Then, someone poked him on the shoulder. "How about going around to the other kids...not just talking to your girlfriend here, son." said Mr. Malfoy. "Oh and just soo you know I invited Potter, Weasley, and Granger...I didn't want them to miss out with all the fun." he said. "OoO you did where are they?" said Mckenzie. "There over there in the corner" said Mr. Malfoy. "Thank you" said Mckenzie.  
"Im going to go and talk to them...do you wanna come?"she asked Draco. "NO WAY" he said. "Why not?"she asked. "A long story...I'll tell you tomorrow on the train...if I see you there that is...okay?" "Okay....I'll see you tomorrow then....bye!" "Bye" he said walking off towards Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Well...what did you talk about?" Goyle asked. "Well...I asked her what her name was and she said her name was Mckenzie Lewis...and her friends name is Candice Smith...Oh and she's going to sit with us on the train...sooo that probably means that THEY are going to sit with us to" he said. "All man" said Crabbe. "Why does she have to be friends with THEM." "I know that's what I said at Diagon Alley a couple of days ago." said Draco. "Sorry I forgot." said Crabbe.  
"We saw that you have met Draco Malfoy." said Harry. "Yea I did and he's really nice." said Mckenzie. "No he isn't" said Hermione. "Whatever to me he is and if you have a problem with that then deal with it." snapped Mckenzie. "I see that you have been hanging out with him too much already." said Ron. "Well maybe I have and what are you going to do about it...make me eat slugs?" she laughed. "Shut up if my wand wasn't broken then it would have worked." snapped Ron. "Oh well" said Mckenzie. "Im going to go and look for Draco.....do any of you want to come?" she asked. " NO WAY....IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE HATE HIM!!"said Hermione. "Okay..well best be off...see ya at the train tomorrow....come on Candice....Bye you guys. " she yelled walking off in the other direction.   
"Im tired im going to go to bed" said Draco. "Well if your going to bed then I guess the party is over." said Mckenzie behind him. "Well im not tired anymore." Draco said with excitement. "Some how I have to get rid of those two dwebs." "Ummm Draco can I ask you a question?"asked Mckenzie. "Sure you can" answered Draco. "Can you get rid of those two? I need to talk to you...PRIVATE." she said in his ear so that Crabbe and Goyle didn't hear. O YEA GO DRACO GO DRACO ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY GO DRACO...O YEA I SCORED GO ME!!! Draco thought as she told him that. Draco nodded his head "yes". "Can you two leave for about ummm.....20 minutes?" asked Draco. "Yeah" they said at the same time. So they left Mckenzie and Draco alone in the crowd.   
"Okay....what are you going to ask me?" asked Draco. "Well I was wondering were your room was." she said quietly. "Ummm do you want me to show it to you?" asked Draco. O YEA GO ME GO ME O YEA BOOYAH BABY!!! thought Draco again. "Sure can you?" she said. "Yea follow me." said Draco.  
"Were are they going?" Hermione asked. Seeing them going up the steps. " I don't know. said Ron. "Lets follow them."said Ron. "No that not right" said Harry. "Oh your such a party pooper." said Ron. Hermione laughed. "That wasn't funny" said Harry. "Yes it was" laughed Hermione.   
Walking up the stairs was quiet fun for Draco that was. Because Mckenzie was wearing a short skirt and a low top. And I think you can see why I was fun for him.(wink wink) Well anyway at the top of the stairs Mckenzie asked "that way?" pointing down a well lit hallway. "Yea that's the way" said Draco. "Its almost like she knows where to go" thought Draco. Which was good for him any ways. So they walked down the hall which had a lot of family pictures on the wall. With really bright lights on the ceiling. Coming to the end of the hall she asked "which way?" "That way" pointing to the left. She turned left and walked down that hall. The door only had two doors in it, one of them were Draco's. He said "that one right there" pointing to the first door she came to. She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it to the right, and pushed it open. When she walked in she saw the most beautiful room every. She said "Wow...this room is soooo pretty." Draco then had the courage to express his feelings for her. "Not as pretty as you are" he said. "What did you say?" asked Mckenzie. "Oh nothing...I wasn't important." he said blushing. "You said not as pretty as you are...didn't you?" she said. "Yea I said that" he said. Holding himself back from kissing her. "Do you mean that?" she asked. "Yea I do" he said. "Oh" she said while she ran and gave him the biggest hug and kiss ever. Wow I didn't know that was coming he thought when she did that. "Wow...that was fun." said Draco. "Sorry" she said. "Its okay....don't cry?" he said as he whipped a tear from her eye. "I just never heard anyone say that before." she said weakly like she was crying. "Well I never had anyone kiss me like that before." said Draco. "Really... I thought that someone as cute as you would surely have their first kiss before."she said. "Nope you were my first." he said "Wow that's weird you were my first kiss to." she said. "Well everyone is probably looking for me... so we better be getting back to the party....are you okay?" asked Draco. "Yeah...Im okay...lets go" she said. On the way back they held hands. Draco said "Don't tell anyone what just happened." "Don't worry I wasn't planning on it." laughed Mckenzie. At the top of the stairs they kissed for the last time. Until they were alone again. They went down to the party. Almost everyone had left except for Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Dracos mom and dad were down there too. They saw them coming down the stairs. "Where were you two?" asked Mrs. Malfoy. "Draco was just showing me were the bathroom was Mrs. Malfoy." "O well just to let you know everyone went home if you haven't noticed...and it about time you guy get going too." she said. Draco took Mckenzie to the door. "I love you" mouthed Mckenzie to Draco. " I love you too" mouthed Draco to Mckenzie. "Well see you two tomorrow." he said. "Bye" said Mckenzie smiling at Draco. They walked out the door. " Oh don't be soo nice, Malfoy." said Hermione. "SHUT UP, MUDBLOOD." said Draco. "Don't tell her to shut up, Malfoy." shouted Ron. "WHY, what are you going to do turn me into a frog? or are you going to make me eat slugs?" he said. While Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him. "SHUT UP" he screamed. "Come on you two." said Harry. "WELL I GUESS THANKS FOR INVITING US" said Harry. They walked out the door. "Why did you say that?" asked Ron. "Because his Mom and Dad were right there...I didn't want to make them even more mad at me." he said. "OH" said Ron.  
"So Draco what did you really do up there?" asked Goyle. " I told you...I showed her were the bathroom was." he said. "But there's a bathroom right over there" said Crabbe pointing to the corner were there was a door. "Someone was in that one." said Draco. "Sure there was"said Goyle. "There was" shouted Draco. "Okay Okay I believe you." said Goyle. Draco looked over at his Mom and Dad. He saw that they were talking to Pansy. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked over. "Well better be off...don't want to be tired for the big day tomorrow." said Pansy. "Bye Draco....see you tomorrow at the train station." she said walking out the door. "We better be off too we too don't want to be tired." said Crabbe nudging Goyle. "Yea bye" he said. "Bye" they said, and walked out the door. "Thank you for the party Mom and Dad." said Draco. " I loved it". "We hoped you did." said Mrs. Malfoy.  
That night, Draco lied in his bed thinking about Mckenzie, and what they did right there in his room. He was sooo happy. He looked at his clock and it was 2:30am. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He finally went to sleep around 3:00am. He had a very weird dream that night. "Draco are you okay?" asked Mckenzie. "Yeah im fine....why do you ask?" he said. "Because your all bruised up and you look like you just got in a fight." she said. "Well I did have a Quidditch match yesterday maybe that's it." he said. "That could be...you better have Madam Pomfrey look at your bruises....I don't want any thing to happen to you." she said giving him a big kiss on the lips. "Draco Draco Draco....wake up." said a voice in the distance. "Wake up hunny Wake up." it said again. "Your going to be late for the train." it said again. Then all of a sudden he felt himself being shaken. "Im up Im up." he yelled. "Finally, I've been trying to wake you up all morning....hurry up and get dressed your going to be late for the Express." said Mrs. Malfoy.   
Draco jumped out of bed. Thank god he has his mother to rely on. Because if she didn't pack his stuff for him. Then who would? He hurried up and got dressed. But on the back of his mind was MCKENZIE LEWIS. "She is the prettiest girl in the whole school." he thought as he was hurrying to catch the train. He ran through the wall between 9 and 10. He made I in time. There was still 5 minutes until the train left. He gave his stuff to the guy putting it on the train. After he did that, he started to look around for Mckenzie. He figured that she would probably be already on the train. So he went on the train and started to look in the compartments for Crabbe and Goyle. He looked in the compartments with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in it. "Have you seen Mckenzie anywhere?" he asked. "No...AND WHY WOULD YOU BE LOOKING FOR HER?"asked Hermione. "I don't have to tell you, Mudblood." snapped Draco. "Well best be off I don't want anyone to see me talking to YOU."said Draco smirking his usual. He went on looking for Crabbe and Goyle. By now the train was moving. He knew that they were in here somewhere. Because they never miss the train. He went on and on. He hadn't found Mckenzie or Crabbe and Goyle. There were only 10 carpartments left. "they have to be in one of these." he said to himself. He looked in the first two. They weren't in there. He looked the next one, and there they were all three of them, Mckenzie, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Where were you Draco? I was starting to get worried." said Mckenzie. "I was looking for you three." he said with relief. "We got here late too." said Crabbe. "We saw Mckenzie in here and we asked her if we could sit with her because there wasn't any more compartments left" said Goyle. "She said sure so we sat down" said Crabbe. "Sorry...we didn't know that we were going to be late." said Goyle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Its okay." said Draco taking a seat next to Mckenzie smiling at her. The train ride was short for Draco because he spent most of the time looking for Crabbe, Goyle and especially Mckenzie.  
When they arrived at Hogwarts. The first years went with Hagrid as usual and the 2nd through 7th years went straight up to the school. Draco, Mckenzie, Crabbe, and Goyle were in the back of the group. But Draco and Mckenzie were in the very back. While the others werent looking the were holding hands and when they were looking they weren holding hands.Because the others didnt know what went on in Dracos room the night of the party. "Im really happy Im going here." said Mckenzie. "So am I." said Draco kissing Mckenzie on the nose, while no one was looking.   
They made it up to the school without getting caught holding hands. "I don't think we should hold hands in here." said Mckenzie. "Why not?" asked Draco. "Because its lighted and its easy to get caught in the light then in the dark." she said. "Youv'e got a point." he said. "Weres Candice at?"asked Draco. "Oh...shes with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Oh" he said. She pointed "look theres Dumbledore and Candice." "Yea...you know your hogwarts teachers really well for being new." he said. "Well, I kind of have to know who they are if there going to be my teachers." she said. When the got to the top of the Stairs Dumbledore stopped them. He asked "Are you Mckenzie Lewis?" "Yes I am." said Mckenzie. "Come with me" said Dumbledore "Mr. Malfoy you may go into the Great Hall and take a seat at your table...im going to talk to Mrs. Lewis." "Okay" said Draco and walked off into the Great Hall."I wonder what hes going to ask her." thought Draco. "Mrs. Lewis"said Dumbledore. "I was wondering if you would like if I told everybody that you are new." "I dont care" she said smiling at him.  
Walking into the Great Hall was really scary for Mckenzie and Candice. "Wow" said Candice. Walking behind Dumbledore was fun. Because everyone was looking at her. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at her. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Dumbledore walked up to the teachers table and told us to wait here. He walked around the table and stood in front of his chair. "I have an announcement" said Dumbledore making everyone shut up. Everyone looked at Dumbledore. "We have to knew students" he said. "There names are Mckenzie and Candice" he said pointing at them. "What houses do you guys want to be in?" asked Professor Magonagall. "Can I be in Slytherin?" asked Mckenzie looking a Draco. "Sure if you want." she said. "Then I want to be in Gryffidor." "That's fine with me" said Magonagall. So Mckenzie said "bye" to Candice and Candice said "bye" to Mckenzie. They walked over to there tables. Mckenzie went and sat next to Draco. Candice sat by Hermione and Harry. The Sorting Ceremony already happened. There was a lot of 1st years in Slytherin. One of them was David Miller. He was a very geeky kid that had black chunky glasses, staring right at Mckenzie. "What?!?" she screamed. "Nothing" he said back to her.   
After they ate they went their houses. Draco took Mckenzie and showed her around the school alittle bit. "Heres the Slytherin Common Room" he said. "Password?"said the portrait on the wall. "Snakes" said Draco. "You have to remember that" he said. "Or you wont get in until someone comes and says the pass word and lets you in." "Okay...I wont forget it."she said back to him. So they walked into the common room. It was soo dark in there, you could do anything and you would even get caught. It was like being in a huge movie theater. "Wow" said Mckenzie. "Yea...it surprised me to when I first saw it." said Draco. "Do you want me to show you around the school?" asked Draco. "Sure...I'll love that." she said. "Okay" he said walking her through the passageway and out the portrait hole.   
"Okay...heres are main hallway" he said showing here the main hallway that they walk through like every single day. "Heres were Potions take place." point into Professor Snapes room. "Oh and here is Professor Snape." he said. "Hi...professor." she said. "Ahh...yes...you must be the new girl that is in our house." he said. "Yea she is." said Draco. "I guess your going to be in my class tomorrow" said professor Snape. "Yes I will be." said Mckenzie. "Well you guys better be off if you want to get done seeing the whole school." said Snape. "Yea, I guess so since its sooo big." said Draco. "Bye Professor" said Mckenzie. "Bye" said Snape.   
"I thought he would be mean because of what I heard about him...but hes not soo bad" said Mckenzie. "He isn't mean...only to Potter,Weasley, and Granger." Draco said starting to laugh. Mckenzie laughed with him. "Well heres Transfiguration...Professor Magonagal will be teaching this class" said Draco. "Okay...I guess Professor McGonagall isn't here." she said. "I guess not" said Draco. "Well the next classroom is Defense Against the Dark Arts....I dont know who the one teaching it is this year...I think its Professor Lupin...but im not sure." he said walking up the stairs. "I think that's what it said in the letter but im not sure either." said Mckenzie walking with him. "This way" he said making a left at the top of the stairs. "Im guessing this is it" said Mckenzie pointing to the door that had a sign on it that said Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Yea it is" said Draco. He knocked on the door and someone opened it. That someone was Professor Dumbledore. "Are you going to be teach us this year?"asked Draco. "Yes, I am Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore. "Oh okay" said Draco. "Well what are we going to learn about this year?" asked Mckenzie. "Im going to teach how you know when some one is lying/telling the truth." he said to Mckenzie. "OOOO okay."said Mckenzie. "Well we better be going"said Draco to Professor Dumbledore. "Good-Bye" said Dumbledore. "bye" said Mckenzie and Draco together. They looked at each other and started to laugh. They started to walk down the hall. Draco turned around to see if Dumbledore had shut the door, and to see if anyone else was coming from down the hall behind them. He turned back around and looked forward to see if anyone was ahead of them. There wasn't. Draco stopped and soo did Mckenzie. "Whats the mat-" Mckenzie couldn't get the last word out. Because Draco had put his soft warm hands on her face and kissed her. They were out in the open. Anyone could see them if anyone walked by. But Mckenzie or Draco didnt care it was the closest they've been since about 4 hours. Mckenzie felt so weak in the knees that she almost fell over. After standing there for about mins making out. They finally pulled apart. Mckenzie didnt want that to happen she loved when he did that. They stood there looking in each others eyes. "Mckenzie, did anyone ever tell you have the most prettiest eyes ever?"asked Draco. "No" she said. "Well they should of told you that because they are" he said. "Thanks" she said giving him a big kiss. "The next class was outside"said Draco. "Okay" she said.  
As they were walking down the stairs they ran into Pansy Parkinson. "Hey Draco"she said. "Hey" he said. "Is that Mckenzie Lewis that's in are house?" she asked. "Yea....that's her" he said. "oOo...Hi im Pansy Parkinson."she said holding out her hand. "Hi im Mckenzie" said Mckenzie shaking her hand. "Well gotta go and see Professor Dumbledore about something...see you later."she said to Draco and Mckenzie. "Bye"said Mckenzie. "Bye" said Draco. "She seems nice" said Mckenzie. "Well she gets really annoying after a while." he said. "oOo im guessing that she annoys that crap out of you then"she said. "Yep she does" he said.   
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione take Candice up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Godric" said Harry. "Don't forget that" said Hermione. "If you do then your going to be stuck out here waiting for someone that knows the password so you can get in" said Ron watching the portrait open up. They walked though the passageway into the common room. "Wow this place is huge" said Candice amazed of the sight. There were pictures hanging on the wall of all the famous wizards and witches that was in Gryffindor in the past. "I'll go and show her where the girls dormitory is....bye" said Hermione. "Okay..Bye" said Harry.  
Hermione and Candice went up the stairs and to the left. They went into the door that was down the hall. In the room was Parvarti and Lavender. "Hey this is Candice Smith shes the new girl that is in our house" said Hermione. "Hi im Parvarti" said Parvarti. "I'm Lavender" said Lavender holding out her hand. "Hi" said Candice shaking her hand. "Where is everyone?" asked Candice. "Oh there either in the library, down in the Great Hall, or walking around the school" said Lavender. "oOo" said Candice. "Do you want me to still show you around the school?" asked Hermione. "Sure"said Candice. "Bye" said Candice. "Bye" said Lavender and Parvarti. Hermione and Candice walked down the stairs and met Harry and Ron at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay are you guys ready now?" asked Ron. "Yeah" said Candice. "Ok then come on" said Harry already at the portrait door ready to go out. "were coming" said Candice


	3. Chapter 3

Draco and Mckenzie were at the door to go outside. "Are you going to be okay out here?" asked Draco. "Yeah why?" asked Mckenzie. "Oh because its usually chilly at this time of day here" he said. "Yea I'll be fine" she said. "Are you sure cause we can go back to the common room if you not" he said. "Yes ill be fine" she said. "Okay" he said. "Come on". They walked out the door. There was a slight breeze but it wasn't that chilly. As they were walking Mckenzie felt Draco take her hand in his. She smiled at him. They were almost to the class when all of a sudden they see Candice, Harry, Ron, and Hermione come out of the classroom. "Hi Mckenzie"said Candice. "Hey Candice" she said hurrying up taking her hand out of Dracos. She didnt want them to see her and Draco holding hands, and I dont think Draco wanted them to see either.   
Harry, Ron, Candice, and Hermione left the classroom. "Boy that was close" said Mckenzie. "Yea...thank god we were far away and the didnt see that" he said. "Yea...we would be in big crap" she said. "O well if they didnt see anything then who cares ....right?"he said. "right" said Mckenzie opening the door to the room. "Hello" said a voice behind a bunch of plants. "Hello...Professor Sprout" said Draco. "Ahh Draco hows life?" she asked. "Fine thanks" he said. "I'm showing Mckenzie Lewis around the school...shes new" he said. "Oh" she said coming out from behind the plants. "Hi im Mckenzie Lewis" said Mckenzie. "Hello im Professor Sprout...Its nice to have ya here" said Professor Sprout. "Thanks" said Mckenzie. "do you want to help me water this plants?" asked Professor Sprout. "Sure" said Mckenzie looking at Draco. "Do you mind if I helped?" asked Draco. "No...not at all...the more the people the faster it goes...right?"she said. "Right" said Mckenzie. "Heres your wateringcan" said Professor Sprout giving the watering can to Mckenzie. "Thanks"said Mckenzie. "And heres yours" she said giving a watering can to Draco. "Thanks" he said taking the watering can from her. So they went around watering plants which took about an hour. By now it was starting to get dark and it was close to dinner. "Well better be going" said Draco. "Yea dont want to miss dinner"said Mckenzie. "Yes right then" said Professor Sprout. "Bye"said Mckenzie. "Bye" said Draco. "Good-Bye you two...O by the way I will be giving 5 points to Slytherin for you two helping me." she said. "Thanks" they said. They walked out the door. As soon as they opened the door a breeze hit there faces. "Wow I cant believe she gave us points already"said Mckenzie. "Well thats what we get if we do things for the teachers" he said. Mckenzie was starting to get cold. She started to shiver. Draco looked over at her and saw her shivering. He took off his cloak and put it around her shoulders. "Thanks" she said. "Now arent you going to be cold?" she asked him. "No i'll be fine" he said. "OoO ok" she said. He put his arm around her to keep her warm. She felt so glad to have someone there to comfort her. She felt safe with him there with her.   
They reached the school. Before they went in Draco to her to wait. "I gotta tell you something" he said. There was a bench right there soo they went and sat down. "Mckenzie, I know that we be together for what 2days?....well I love you" he said. " Draco I love you too" she said. Draco took something out of his cloak and gave it to her. It was a rose. "Awe...thanks Draco" she said giving him a hug and a really long kiss on the lips. "your welcome...I got it when we were watering plants" he said. "Its the sweetest thing ever...I love it ...I'll cherish it forever" she said about to cry. "Don't cry" he said giving her a short kiss on the lips. "I love you and I always will" he said. "I feel bad that I didnt get anything for you"she said. "I have all I need right here...YOU" he said. "OH" she gave him the biggest hug ever, that turned into a kiss, and a very long one at that. She felt something inside her just open up. It was the best feeling ever. She felt his tongue rolling around in her mouth and so she put hers in his and they sat there making out for 10mins. "Draco I dont want anything to happen to us" she said finally breaking the kiss. "i dont want anything to happen either...i love you soo much" he said. "Lets make a promise...For the rest of the year lets not break up, fight, or cheat on each other...deal?" she said "Deal" he said kissing her.  
They went into the school. The students were just enering the Great Hall for dinner. "Hey Draco are you coming?" hollered Goyle from the top of the stairs. "Yea, im coming" he said. Draco and Mckenzie walked up the stairs. "Well i guess that will be the last time were alone together...unless we get partnered up for some class or for untill Hogsmeade" said Mckenzie. "I guess so" said Draco. They walked into the Great Hall and everyone was sitting at their house tables. Mckenzie saw Candice with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Candice was sitting next to Harry and Ron and Hermione was on the otherside of the table.   
Draco and Mckenzie walked over to the Slytherin table. Draco saw Crabbe and Goyle. "Come on" said Draco. They walked to the table. Mckenzie and Draco sat across from Crabbe and Goyle. "What did you 2 do?" asked Crabbe. "I was showing her around the school" said Draco. "Outside?" said Goyle. "He took me to see the Herbology room" said Mckenzie. "Okay" said Goyle. "Did you have fun?" asked Crabbe. "Yeah I had soo much fun" laughed Mckenzie. "Shut-up" said Crabbe. "Don't tell her to shut-up"snapped Draco. Crabbe looked at him surprisingly. Wow I cant believe he did that I mean thats his best friend she thought. After that it was quiet. Mckenzie looked over at Candice she kept whispering stuff to Harry.   
"Harry that was mean" said Hermione. "What?!?" he said. "No it wasn't I thought it was funny" said Candice. "Well I didnt" said Hermione. "O well" said Candice. "So what classes do we have tomorrow?"asked Candice. "Well the classes go like this Transfigurations, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology" said Harry. "Thats it!...and after that we have the rest of the day off" said Candice. "Well each class is an hour long...so it takes up 4 hours up of the day" said Harry. "Well you have Quidditch practice to Harry and that is 2 hours long soo you dont really have as much time as we do" Ron said. "Thats true" said Harry. "Well Hermione here spends most of the time in the library...she practically lives there" said Harry. "Hey Hermione you should move in there" said George. "Shut-up George...thats my brother"said Ron to Candice.  
Back over at the Slytherin table Draco and Goyle were fighting about something. "Yea huh" said Draco. "Nuh uh" said Goyle. Back and fourth and back and fourth. "Will you two shut-up"shouted Mckenzie. "Ill tell you the answer my self" said Mckenzie. "Professor Dumbledore is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts"she said. "See I told you" said Draco. "Shut-up" said Goyle. "I knew that the whole time"said Crabbe. "Well what classes do we have tomorrow?"asked Mckenzie to the guys. "We have Transfigurations first, then Potions, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dumbledore, and the last thing is Herbology"said Draco. "Wow thats it" said Mckenzie. "Yeah but there all 1 hour long" said Draco taking a bite of chicken. "What do you think well learn about this year in Potions?" asked Crabbe. "Maybe Professor Dumbledore changed the rule about the Love Potions and maybe well learn about Love Potions" said Goyle taking a spoon full of mashed potatoes. "I doubt it' said Draco.   
After dinner, every one went to their common rooms. The Gryffindors went to their common room. The Hufflepuffs went to theirs. Same with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. When Draco and Mckenzie got to the Slytherin common room. Draco ran upstairs to get something. While Draco was upstairs Mckenzie looked around. She saw pictures of Salazar Slytherin, you know who, and what seemed to be Dracos father. Draco came back down stairs carring something. "Draco is that your father?" she asked him. "Yeah" he said. "Why is he up there?" she asked. "Because hes a very known wizard." said Draco. "What is that?" Mckenzie said. "Its an Invisibility Cloak" said Draco "My dad just got it for me before we came to school." "OoOoO I see." she said. "Get under" he said to her. "Why?" she said. "Just get under there" he said. He didnt get under because he had to open the door. "Where are we going?" asked Mckenzie. "SHHH" said Draco shutting the door. He got under the Cloak. "Where are we going"she asked him in a whisper. "Were going to the library." he said back. "Why are we going there?" she asked him. "Just because." he said. They walked down the hall passing Potions class without getting caught. They walked up the stairs. Coming down was Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. "Well you better be getting those rats out of the gardens or else we wont be having and vegtables." said Dumbledore to Hagrid. "'lright" said Hagrid.  
Mckenzie laughed. "I dont care if we dont have vegtables...do you?" she asked Draco. "No" he said. Dumbledore and Hagrid went past. "that was close" said Draco. "Yea it was" said Mckenzie. They made it to the library without getting caught. "I know where some secret rooms are...i can show you them if you like" said Draco. "Sure" said Mckenzie. Draco took her behind the bookshelves and through a door that said janitor on it. "Are you sure theres rooms back there?" said Mckenzie. "Yes im sure" said Draco. Draco opened the door and there was a long, well lit hallway that had atleast 20 doors in it. "Geez thats a lot of rooms" said Mckenzie. "Yeah I know" said Draco. Draco took Mckenzie to a door with the number 12 on it. "Im the only one that can get in here because I got a key made that is for this door." said Draco unlocking the door. "This was my fathers room when he went here because he was a prefect and it was his bed room...he forgot to give back the key so he gave it to me so I can use the room if I needed it" said Draco. He opened the door. It was a descent size room with a table, chairs, bookshelves, a couch, a tv, and a closet. Mckenzie ran in the room and jumped right on the couch. She was really tired. On the table next to the couch was a remote. She turned on the tv and put on the wizard of Oz. "I love this movie" said Mckenzie. Draco went over to the closet and got something and put it in something. He had gotten popcorn and put it in the microwave. When it was down Draco poured it into a bowl and brought it over to the couch. "Do you want any thing to drink?"he asked Mckenzie. "Yea what is there?" she said. Draco went over to the closet and opened the refrigerator. "There is pumkin juice, water, or orange juice." he said. "Ummmm...pumpkin juice." said Mckenzie. Draco brought one can over. "Here you go" said Draco giving Mckenzie the can ofpumpkin juice. Draco sat down beside her. Mckenzie put her feet on the couch and put her head on his shoulder. he put his arm around her.She loved being close to him. She didnt want to leave his side ever.  
It was half way through the movie. Mckenzie was on the floor and Draco was on the couch. By that time Mckenzie was really tired. So she got a pillow from the couch and layed it on Dracos lap and gave him a kiss on the lips "Good night" she said."Good night" said Draco. So she put her head down on the pillow and fell right asleep. Around 3:30 she woke up. She was lying on the floor with Draco holding her. I must of moved in the middle of the night she thought to herself. It was soo warm lying there with Draco holding her. She turned over and looked at Draco. She didnt want to wake him up because he looked soooo cute sleeping. "Draco wake up its 3:30"she yawned. "Okay im up im up"he said. "Okay...sorry I woke you up I just dont want to get caught here." she said. "I dont think that we will" he said smiling at her. "Well do you want to go back to the common room?" she asked. "I guess" he said.Mckenzie went over to get the invisibility cloak. "Okay....wheres the invisibilty cloak?" she asked. " I dont know the last time I saw it was last night" he said. "Same here" said Mckenzie. "Where do you think it is?" she said. " I dont know" he said. They spent about 1 hour looking for the invisibilty cloak. They couldnt find it. Its like it grew legs and walked away. They looked for it one more time. "It cant be invisible....it only works if someone wears it" said Draco. "Yea" answered Mckenzie. They stopped looking for it and sat on the couch. "If you were a invisisblity cloak were would you be?" asked Draco. "Ummm...I would be were you left me" said Mckenzie. "Duh" said Draco sarcastically. "Well we better be off...if we want to get back before anyone wakes up" said Draco. "Yea" yawned Mckenzie. "Follow me" said Draco. She followed him down the hallway. He stopped and opened the door slowly to peek into the library to see if anyone was in the library. There was.....Hermione Granger. "Geez...does that girl ever get any sleep?" he said quietly to Mckenzie. "I dunno im not with her 24/7" she said. "Thats true"he said. "I think shes sleeping" said Draco."Come on" he said taking her by the hand. They went behind a bookshelf. Draco looked around the corner of the bookshelf. "Is she sleeping?" asked Mckenzie. "Yea" said Draco. "Come on" said Draco. They went past Hermione quietly. She woke up a couple of times but fell right back asleep. They made it out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

They were on there way to the stairs when they saw Peeves. He was doing his usual. Flooding the bathrooms, putting oil on the floor so people would fall, and putting ice cream on the railing so every one would put there hand in it when there walking down the stairs. They hurried and ran over to the wall. "Wew...that was close" said Draco. "Why do you say that hes just a ghost" said Mckenzie " Yea hes a ghost but if he sees anyone out past hours he will tell Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagal."Draco said. "OoOo" said Mckenzie. "We have to get to the common room....its almost 5:30am"said Draco. "But we cant get past him" said Mckenzie pointing at Peeves. "True"said Draco. "But if we had the invisiblity cloak we could...but we dont." "No we dont" said Mckenzie. "We'll just have to wait until he leaves" said Draco. Likely, Peeves was done doing the stuff in 15mins. They looked over to see if Peeves was done and he was. He floated off in the other direction. "Finally" said Mckenzie. Draco laughed. "Wow thats the first time I seen you laugh" said Mckenzie. "Are you serious?" said Draco. "Yea" said Mckenzie. "Wow I would of thought of all this time I havent laughed in front of you" said Draco. "Yea you havent but I like it when you laugh" she said smiling at him. " You do" he said back. "Yea I do" she said giving him a kiss. "We better go" he said. "Yea" she said.  
They went down the stairs avoiding the ice cream and oil. They made it down without putting there hands in the ice cream and slipping on the oil. They went past the Great Hall and went down the hall. They were almost there. But they had to go past Snape's office and he always is up really early. The office door was open. Draco looked in the office. "There was no sign of him" he said. "Good" said Mckenzie. "Why is he always up this early anywayz?" asked Mckenzie. "I dunno probably making plans on how to torture Potter, Weasley, and Granger"said Draco. "Why?" she asked. "I dunno maybe cause he hates them..i dunno" he said.   
"OoOo okay....just wondering"she said. They went pasted Snapes office and they made it to the slytherin common room. They walked in through the portrait and there was Pansy Parkinson. "oh god what does she want?" draco said to mckenzie softly so Pansy couldnt hear. Mckenzie shruged. "Draco Malfoy where in the heck have you been...you were supposed to be helping me unpack like you always do every year"she said. "well...i was showing Mckenzie around" he said. "all night?" she yelled. Draco just stood there. "ugh...good night" she yelled. "good night" said mckenzie. Pansy just looked at her with a discussed face.   
Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. Mckenzie went over and sat next to him. "What was that about?" she asked him. "Well....me and pansy used to go out" he said in discuss. "but now its over and I have you now...so whats to worry about right?" "right" she said giving him a kiss on the nose. "We should be getting to bed....we got a big day tomorrow" he said. "Yea...good night...see you tomorrow" she said. "good night" he said he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled away. "night draco" she said giving a quick kiss on his lips and got up and walked to the girls dorm. "night" he said.   



End file.
